The Throne Room
by DAHfan
Summary: A Cutscene from the Upcoming Path of the Furon Game. Crypto and Pox arrive on Gorta, but they don't recieve a warm welcome.


The Throne Room

_Crypto and Pox, still a hologram, have just arrived on Gorta. They now stand before Emperor Meningitis in his throne room. Also present are Admiral Cyclosporiasis, the Furon War council, The Nexo General, and Pox's ex-lover E-coli, whom is now a part of the Furon Senate._

Pox: bows Bow you dolt! swats at Crypto

Crypto: Ok ok! Jeez! bows

E-coli: takes her seat

Pox: Is it... no, I couldn't be... E-coli?

Crypto: E-coli?! Who the hell is E-coli?!

Pox: No one, just someone from the past...

_Meningitis taps his staff on the floor, signaling the room to be silent._

Meningitis: You two imbeciles have some nerve showing your craniums here again.

Pox: But, your majesty-

Meningitis: Don't throw your interjecting conjunctions at me Orthopox-13! You and your fault of a warrior clone have been brought here for treason!

_The crown quietly chatters amongst itself._

Crypto: What?! We haven't-

Cyclosporiasis: You have. You, Cryptosporidium, fraternized with the enemy and had sexual intercourse with several thousands of them. And you, Orthopox, failed to control Cryptosporidium and lost the Pure Furon DNA, comprised of which was the sole objective of your entire mission!

Meningitis: I expected better from you Orthopox, our best scientific strategist!

Pox: Now see here! I recollected all of the DNA! If the Admiral had delivered me a new mothership the entire process would have been completed with less trouble!

Meningitis: A true Furon such as yourself would have seen an attack coming!

Pox: I was experimenting with the DNA! If Crypto hadn't been gallivanting with the human females, he could have alerted me, and I would still be alive! I demand my body be restored, I fulfilled my mission!

Cyclosporiasis: Only after an unacceptable failure!

Meningitis: However, since they did recover the DNA, they won't be deleted from the cloning banks. However, this failure and the treasonous acts committed against our race cannot be ignored.

Pox: We committed no treason!

Cyclosporiasis: You did! Fraternizing with the enemy. Our resources even indicate that you ignored the mission and went native!

Crypto: But-

Meningitis: Enough! E-coli, what have you and the War Council decided?

E-coli: with hesitation We have unanimously decided that Orthopox-13 be re-cloned, and his new clone re-routed to the Gorta Prison Moon.

Pox: What?!

_The room breaks out into noise and talk as E-coli makes her way to the door. Pox's HoloPox Unit is seized, and begun to be taken out._

Crypto: Pox!

Pox: This is a mistake! You cancerous mass of slack-jawed fools! I saved all of you! Fools! You'll pay for this!

_Pox is taken outside, but is stopped by E-coli._

Pox: E-coli... why?

E-coli: I'm sorry Pox, it was my civic duty as the Senate's Senior-Most Female... I do still love you, however, I'll never truly be ready for the commitment... I'm sorry.

Pox: I was wrong about you E-coli. All this time I thought you left me for the transport device your father bought you...

E-coli: Actually, it was very nice. It turns out the fuel cells weren't capable of going farther than a few parsecs. It was a foolish decision. I'm sorry... But I still like my transport device.

_E-coli turns and leaves, and Pox is carried away. Meanwhile, inside, Meningitis signals for the room to be silent again._

Meningitis: As for you Cryptosporidium, if you love the Humans so much, then you can stay with them. You are hereby exiled from Gorta, to Sol 3.

Crypto: What?! You can't do that you old flatulent!

Meningitis: I can and I WILL! Get this traitorous slime out of my sight!

_As Crypto is escorted from the Palace, The Master, whom had come with Pox and Crypto to Gorta, peeked out of his anonymous hiding spot, and leaped out into the middle of the throne room, as everyone gasped at the sight of him._

Cyclosporiasis: The wise one!

Meningitis: Neurosis!

The Master: standing in a defensive stance Hello "my liege".

Meningitis: What an unpleasant surprise. Tell me, what did it feel like fleeing the city like a coward?

The Master: I didn't flee. I vowed to return one day, and here I have. You misuse your power to keep a firm hypnotic hold on your own people. Now it is time to end it!

Meningitis: I'd just like to see you attempt it!

The Master: Then let me grant your wish!

_The Master PK pushes Meningitis, sending him flying. Admiral Cyclosporiasis draws a gun, only for The Master to catch his arm and break it, then tossing him into a wall. Meningitis stands, and he and The Master engage in a short PK battle. Meningitis hits The Master with his royal scepter, knocking him to the floor._

Meningitis: You can't win you old fool! I am the most powerful man on the hundred worlds of the Furon Empire!

The Master: You aren't invincible Meningitis! The prophecy will come true, and your reign will end!

_The Master then leaps out a closed window, steals a ship, and makes his way toward Earth. Cyclosporiasis gets up, and walks toward Meningitis._

Cyclosporiasis: What now?

Meningitis: Send for the Nexo Warriors. I want Cryptosporidium dead, and I want him dead PERMANENTLY!

Cyclosporiasis: Yes my liege.

_Cyclosporiasis bowed, and while holding his arm, left the throne room. Outside, the Nexo Army marched into formation, and prepared for the task at hand..._


End file.
